1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprayer, and more particularly to a sprayer having a reinforced head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical sprayers comprise a discharge head rotatably attached onto a handle and including a number of holes formed therein for discharging water. The handle includes an outlet formed therein for selectively coupling to either of the holes of the discharge head for selecting the required spraying nozzle. U.S. Pat. No. 4.068,801 to Leutheuser, U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,637 to Lo, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,566,886 and 5,598,978 to Wang disclose the typical sprayers having a head rotatably secured thereto. The discharge head includes a housing having the holes of various shapes formed therein, and a plate secured to the rear portion of the housing with the welding process, such as the ultrasonic welding process. The plate includes a number of orifices formed therein and communicating with the holes of the housing respectively for communicating the holes with the outlet of the handle. The housing normally includes a flat rear surface, and the plate includes a flat structure and engaged onto the flat rear surface of the housing, such that the plate may not be solidly secured to the housing.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sprayers.